


Candy with a Stranger

by press05



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Driving, End of the World, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/press05/pseuds/press05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world was ending soon. General consensus was to stay close to family and ones you love. Scotty does none of those things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy with a Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> Um kind of my first at attempting something other than fluff so yeah be warned. Oh and AU? 
> 
> Also just wanted to post something here for the first time ever. Yay.

Everyone just knew that they had very little time left on Earth. With a time limit over their heads people began to really come together and become one.

Time continued to tick away however.

Scotty McCreery expected to stay with his family for his last days on Earth. Instead he was driving aimlessly through America. He vaguely planned on heading back to North Carolina and meeting up with his family later. When he was done with whatever he was doing.

Ever since waking up to the fact that the end was near Scotty felt something inside him that told him to just grab his keys and drive.

It was stupid and selfish and pointless.

The thought of his parents made his eyes prickle. They were probably so worried and scared but whatever he had to do there was just no stopping it.

He was convinced that this feeling to just drive was something God wanted him to do. He wasn’t so spontaneous and thoughtless, usually. Family coming first was ingrained in his head but here he was miles and miles away from them.

==

At a rest area in Chicago is when he finally feels his set determination to drive to nowhere in particular begin to ebb away. He shrugs it off as him being tired. He steps out for a bit to stretch (it had been hours since his last stop and his legs were stiff from all the driving). Letting out a yawn Scotty went to explore the little rest stop. He starts walking over the map displayed near the bathrooms when he feels someone tap his shoulder.

“Hey man you want some candy?” He heard someone ask before he could turn around and face them.

The man was smiling at him while holding a half-eaten snickers bar while the other hand—the offered hand--held a pack of unopened skittles.

“I got some chocolate and got these extra. You can have it if you want.”

Scotty blinked not really sure how to react to a stranger offering him candy.

He could just hear his mother’s voice right now.

“Don’t take candy from strangers, Scotty-Potty!”

Solid advice while growing up no doubt about it. Before he could stop himself though the pack of skittles were in his hand.

“Thank you,” he said quietly as he tried not to grip the candy too tightly.

The other guy just grinned then matter-of-factly, “Candy from strangers is the best kind.”

The laugh escaped him before he could stop himself.

==

His name was Casey Abrams, he learned after apologizing for laughing and ended up introducing himself to the guy.

“I got left behind by my friends,” Casey explained to him as the two of them walked around the little path of the rest area. “We were just kinda driving everywhere y’know?”

“Now I’m stuck here.”

“Tough break, man.” Scotty looked at the pretty much empty parking lot before looking back at his new acquaintance. “Wanna ride with me?”

Having someone riding shotgun keeping him company felt nice Scotty decided.

Casey didn’t seem to run out of interesting things to say. One minute he’s talking about the people driving past them and the next he’ll talk about some video he saw weeks ago. Then there was music. The guy knew his music. And slowly but surely Scotty felt that need to just drive begin to leave him. It confuses him. Was he close to where he was supposed to go? It all seemed so weird. He was just so determined to drive off but as soon as Casey joined him…

“It’s getting late,” his companion said looking out at the dark.

“Yeah.”

“We should stop.”

Scotty sees a motel coming up soon and drives in that direction.

If the parking lot was of any indication Scotty was afraid they couldn’t get a room. He was wrong fortunately but unfortunately all the place could manage was a room with a single bed.

“I’ll take the floor if you want,” Casey offered as he set his backpack and guitar case down.

“That’s okay I’ll take the floor.”

Casey sat on the bed. “We could share the bed.”

Scotty stared at him, suddenly feeling meek he sat next to him. “Okay.”

==

He didn’t really understand how or why nor could he remember what had happened to spark it but Scotty forgot to care as he continued to kiss Casey in earnest. His hands ran through the other man’s curly, soft hair while Casey held his hips and pulled him closer.

They were panting as they pull apart and all Scotty can think of was Casey’s lips were like pillows. They were just so soft.

Casey smirks and Scotty feels himself return a shy smile.

Neither takes any of what they’re doing in as clothes are discarded on the floor and hands begin to roam and explore.

Casey’s lips brushing against his skin just make him want more. The sheets feel rough on his back but he doesn’t care as Casey continues his ministrations. He gasps as his partner bites his neck and he realizes he’s never really done this before. He’s been intimate to some degree but not like this and for some reason he doesn’t regret it’s with someone he barely knows.

It was just so right. Like him driving and meeting Casey. It was meant to be.

And he wants to say something maybe significant but he isn’t sure what, so he just pulls him into another kiss. He ignores the little tickle he feels as Casey’s beard rubs against his face and deepens the kiss.

“Damn,” Casey says as they pull away. “Just damn.”

Scotty is flushed but smiling. “Dagum.”

Casey laughs and he joins him.

The world was going to end and he was right where he was meant to be.

==

The next day the two of them are on the road again.

“Ever had North Carolina barbeque?”

“Nope!”

“I’ll treat you to some when we get there.”

Casey grinned. “Sounds good.”

**Author's Note:**

> A part of 30 flashfics for ai_snapshot on LJ.


End file.
